Usuario discusión:Poke.luz
ola ola! mira soy mandy1498 de youtube osea amandiisiimaah akii vii k le pusiiste el coment en youtube a kristal (hikari kat) y me keriia presentar --мααи∂y 12:33 22 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Hola! =) Pues bienvenida, soy Hikari kat (en mi canal de youtube soy Kotokarii) pero puedes decirme Hikari, Kristal (mi nombre), o como se te plazca x3 bueno solo te doy la bienvenida "que todos se merecen x3" Que la pases bien, ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:54 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola n.n Otra bienvenida x3 Soii Haruka, pero me podés decir Haru, Alexia (mi nombre x3), Alex, Carolyn (mi otro nombre) o Carol. Wenop =3 me kería presentar y cualkier cosita k necesiites me decís okis?? x3 Soii administradora xP (nunca creí k fuera a serlo x3) Estaré esperando tu novela n_n seguro k es muii wena. Otra cosa, parece k t gusta May, a mii tmbn x3 jijiji. Me retiro, k estés iien, un besiito x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:21 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Okiis Y k weno k t gusta Piichu tmbn x3 Weno, t dejo para k hagas tu novela cuando kiieras x3 Jeje, nos vemos, y ya sabés, si necesiitás algo, deciime. Bye!! ❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:45 24 nov 2009 (UTC) hola puedo salir en tu novela? si necesitas ayuda para algo avisame y te puedo hacer lo que quieras en las imágenes--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:12 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola pues gloom que evolucione en Bellosom y gracias por dejarme salir--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:39 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Si n3n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:32 24 nov 2009 (UTC) jeje te puedollamar luz?? jeje me encanta jacob (LLL) x3 ioo igual como lo an dejado asii ueno ioo me e leido eclipse aii k se lo k pasara=) Holaaa, luz x3 jeje, me leí tu pknovela y está muii uena...ya tenés a una lectora x3 así k sos d argentiina...mirá vos, estamos ahí cerkiita nomás (soii d uruguay) la verdad me hiciiste acordar a mii amiiga flor (es d argentina y tiene 14) k hace mucho k no se conecta....x3 wenop, ya cualkiier cosa k necesiites en la novela deciime...bye!! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 15:15 30 nov 2009 (UTC) hola quiero ser tu amiga hola soy espi o espeon9 como me quieras llamar bueno jaja solo escribo para ser tu amiga bueno bye--Espeon9 21:54 1 dic 2009 (UTC) hola ¿en tu usuario pone un mudkip en la novela no?creo que esa soy yo porque te lo pedi y como no tiene nombre me gustaria ser pau--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:31 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ... que torpe soy! verdad yo queria ser una gloom que evolucione. dejalo en gloom que evoluciona en bellosom=)--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:40 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori algo pronto ola se que es algo ponto pero no nos conocemos pero kieres estar en mi novela me falta una persona como entrenadora y si te interesa deja tu equipo y tu sprite VS en mi discucion--۩۞۩_Ļùςάŕίžάŕđ_۩۞۩ ~ Esacribeme con confianza no muerdo XD hola hola habla pokesofi si no me reconoses vi que lees mi novela Lavetnruade la ezperans de fuego pokemon alfin encuentroa alguien que la lea tenemos mucho en comun yo sueño con mew y umbreon y tu con mereep bue yo vivo tmb en buenos aires espero que seamos buenas amigas si me quieres encontrar generalmente estoy aqui o en mi wikia aqui te dejo el link es.Vulpixpedia.wikia.com Feliz navidad y año nuevo ate Sofi PD: no se si lei mal pero no vi cual era tu pokemon favorito me lo dices? --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:06 25 dic 2009 (UTC) frame|Espero ke seamos buenas amigas no me digas El mio tmb mis favoritos son vulpix ninetales y umbreon pero vulpixp sobre todo siempre cuando hago imagenes 100pre aparece vulpix por eso mi wikia se llama Vulpixpedia x3 --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:35 25 dic 2009 (UTC) frame|seremos muy bue niniamigas x3 ✿Hola =)✿ Disculpá k me meta pero... Pasa que vi k le dejaste un msj a Kristal, o sea Hikari kat, en su disc. y creo k ella ya no contesta los msjs o algo así dijo en su blog, weno, como revisaba los cambios pensé en contestarte...Y la respuesta es: ♥si♥, si podés poner imágenes de tus personajes favoritos, así como yo en mii usuariio. O como cualkier otro, weno era eso. Bye!!!! K la pases bn y felices fiestas........♥♥♥♥ --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 14:39 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos felicidades has adoptado satisfactoriamente este poke huevo Archivo:Poke_huevo16.png cuidalo mucho!!! nosotros te avisaremos cuando eclosione pero debes ponerlo en una pagina de usuario, blog, poke novela etc... para tenerlo att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 03:05 2 ene 2010 (UTC) http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos placa cute pokemon He hecho la placa yo aprovechando que me he inscrito.--pbc.. 15:41 3 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D.A.:Daré este mensaje a todos los inscritos super niñeras tu novela es genial me encanto las antifases uqe les pusistes --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:15 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Poke luz hola te molestaria que use el icono de vulpix con el antifas rosa ?? Pd:es la de super niñeras , y que pokemon te gustaria ser uq eno sea vulpix en mi novela ??? --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:31 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Enorabuena!! Enorabuena!tu huevo de Skitty ha nacido!!!! Naturaleza:Activa Comida favorita:La picante/dulce(recomendada una baya de esos 2 gustos) El Skitty(por mi sorpresa) es Shiny,enorabuena!!!!!!: Archivo:Skitty_Pt_brillante.png PD:Ve a mi blog de recojida,donde estàn los huevos nacidos,y di que lo recojiste,tienes hasta mañana para recojer a tu PKMN... --Gizamimi Pichuuuuuuu!!!!x3!! 21:46 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Pokemon hola tu vivias en buenos aires no ? viste s que dcie uqe habra nuevos caps de pokemon ? saves el horario yo no lo se ya busque en ecartonnetwork pero no me meustra la programación --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 17:54 9 ene 2010 (UTC) 11/01/2010 osea mañana felicidades tu poke huevo esta apunto de nacer solo le queda un dia mas cuidalo muucho!!! cuando eclosione te avisaremos att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 13:09 10 ene 2010 (UTC) enserio ??? uh geniall no me lo aguanto ´por ver nuevos pokemon xD che hay que ver enla pasado tenporada ose a espues de laque viene a hay que evr ocmo va a ser la nueva acompañante --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 18:43 10 ene 2010 (UTC) seguro seguro que es hounarok --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 19:10 10 ene 2010 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopcion de poke huevos mira tu lindo poke huevo ha eclodionado en Archivo:Swablu_Pt_brillante.png cuidalo un resto si quieres que evolucione solo pidelo en esta pagina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 22:48 11 ene 2010 (UTC) ahi esta tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_munchlax.png ponlo donde quieras!!!--barbie Ayuda por favor!! Ayuda por favor no se como poner fotos Maya1999 09:25 23 ene 2010 (UTC) hay caras tu nueva novela de lso continentes esta re buena ensima las caras de arcanine y ninetales msi favoritos las hicistes re bien conesas masaras me enseñarias es ke no soy tan bueno como tu Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 23:22 23 ene 2010 (UTC) frame|puedo siiiii Hey Luz ;D Hola Luz! (Te puedo decir asi? X3) solo pasaba para saludar, hace tiempo q no nos hablamos X3 Tambien para decir q me encanta tu novela (Super Niñeras) x3 y mas como hicistes a latias (Te quedo esplendida *w* Mas esos brillitos) espero que la sigas ;3 y tambien me gusta la imagen del gizamimi que hicistes, se ve adorable X3 que programa usas? Por que se nota que no es de paint XD Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 03:30 24 ene 2010 (UTC) SumoPaint? Yo tambien hago algunos dibujos en paginas online, como iScribble, acabo de ver sumopaint y es casi igual... pero creo que mejor xD pero el mouse no me va asi que dibujo mejor a mano X3 Dibujas super bien (Pero super bien xD) deberias poner algunas imagenes en el Museo de Arte, para que todos las vean ;3 y en fin... me encanta como dibujastes al skitty y al swablu tambien *o* yo solo puedo dibujar a un ditto x3 todos los pokemons me salen cabezones o deformes xD Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 03:49 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ♬﻿♫♪♪Hi, Luz =)☺☺☺☺ Holaaaaa! xP Jeje, aunque te suene bobo, te escribo para darte mi opinión de tus novelas...están buenísimas! Me divirtió mucho la de Super Niñeras, jaja, es muy graciosa, además de la d Mi amigo Darkrai k se nota k la pensaste mucho, es genial. Mmm...y la de El diario de un mentira, la dejás en suspenso, me muero x saber cómo va la cosa...*muy intrigada* La verdad es k cuando veo k editás las historias me voy a fijar xk me divierten mucho. Bueno, me retiro. Bye!♥﻿★☆﻿✿ --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 03:38 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Sorry x responer tan tarde x3 Ayer te iba a responder, pero se me fue el internet, tuve que reiniciar la pc y justo ahi me mandaron a dormir x3 Que ironico no? xD bueno es http://xat.com/burakki_and_friends ahora mismo no estoy ahi, pero suelo entrar (casi) todos los dias xP bueno ps, si vas a entrar igual me meto (ya que se fue la persona con la que estaba hablando TT-TT) Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 03:51 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Jiji, sí, pero...xD No las termino xP esk me aburro y me pongo a hacer otra...pero ahora ando haciendo unas en la pc y voy a ver si las puedo terminar. La k más larga tengo es esta xk venu me ayudó (y sofi tmbn en unos caps, creo k dos), mmm...y tmbn esta otra k ni c cómo seguirla y sofi kiere k lo haga xk va a salir ella x3 Bueno, bye! seguí haciendo tus novelas k t salen geniales =)♥♥﻿ Iio, -esk me aburrí d mi firma x3- jeje★☆﻿y la disc.εїз Otra ironia x3 Justo ahora me estan mandando a dormir xP pero me conecto por la mañana (no muy probable x3) la verdad creo que no voy a estar mucho hasta el jueves o algo asi x3 igual creo que estan emilian, haruka y barbie ahi Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 03:59 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedes ser un gran admn MM eres muy buen editor serias en gran admin http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/ZonAuraL_Wiki Pensalo bien, esa wiki ba a ser de las mejores xD a y quiero que me digas como ves esta novela http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/En_Busca_del_Aura_Legendario es una nueva era de poke novelas bueno un gussto conoserte cuidate~*Jc*~ 18:37 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Blablabla Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:44 14 feb 2010 (UTC) La Marce!!!! Blablabla Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:45 14 feb 2010 (UTC) La Marce!!!! Hola luz linda PAso asaludar nunc ame olvidaria de la luz mas linda de aqui ^^ te dare tu regalo mas tarde besos~*Jc*~ 10:38 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Regalito Aqui te dejo tu regaliiiitooooo luz lindaaaaaa espero que te guste linda ^^ Archivo:Jirachi and Cresselia by aquamizuko-2.png te quiero besos--~*Jc*~ 16:20 17 feb 2010 (UTC) no puedo escribir mucho Estoy desde el celular de mi mama y mi hermana no me va a prestar la pc dentro de casi 1 semana T.T Bueno... No me pude registrar pero soy kristal xP tampoco puedo firmar xq no me aparece el boton..... ¿Amigas? Hola luz me gustaria ser tu amiga. Maya 12:48 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Luz, tu pokémon favorito es Vulpix ¿no?. Maya 18:37 2 mar 2010 (UTC) luuzz k liindas las imagenes k creastee^^ Mi prefe emm.......... No lo se, me gusta mucho Beautifly, Skitty, Cherrim con dia soleado... Maya 07:06 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Mira los links Que bien puedes mirar estos links: * http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com/wiki/La_princesa Dime si te gusta la he hecho yo *'Regalo huevitos Es de Diana8 y mio, quieres adoptar uno?' Maya 07:22 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Si uno de Jirachi es muy mono. gracias por lo de la novela me a costado muchoMaya 12:35 4 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me encantaría ser tu amiga, ¿tu quieres? A mi me gustaría mucho.Diana8 19:11 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? A mí me encantaría, si quieres dímelo.Diana8 19:22 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Diana8 ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? A mí me encantaría, si quieres dímelo.Diana8 19:22 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Gracias Enseguida te pongo en mi lista de amigos.Diana8 19:50 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Luz.. ¿Como haces el dibujo de platina? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:53 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ah, y otra cosa 1- ¿Cómo las coloreas tan bien? 2- ¿De donde las sacas? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:13 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Una cosilla ¿Me podrias decir alguna página donde pasen imagenes del manga pokemon?--'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o '★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 13:49 5 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿Lees mis novelas? estas son: Pokémon Tamers Pokémon Tamers 2 Escape de la isla Pokemon La aventura de los amigos bueno esas son todas *Rin Eipam* 20:00 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Un regalo para una de las persona mas dulce y linda que he conocido Archivo:Hunter the Weavile by Kiuna chan.png--~*Jc*~ 22:55 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Luz lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^ Eres tan linda chica gracias, donde estas presiosa quiero hablar con tigooo ^^, te quiero mucho muchas gracias me encantoooo ^^~*Jc*~ 17:18 1 may 2010 (UTC) Regalito ^^ Archivo:Zorua para luz.jpg Espero que te gusta ya que see que te encantan los siniestros ^^ te quierooooooo--~*Jc*~ 02:39 2 may 2010 (UTC) Ya pasaron los 10 segundos muajajaxD Archivo:Umbreon Wallpaper by Aminako.jpg TE quiero, te quiero, te quierooo xd--~*Jc*~ 14:43 2 may 2010 (UTC) c*~]] 14:44 2 may 2010 (UTC) Luuuz!! Tiempos sin hablar contigo u.ù... Te agregare al msn ok¿? n-n a ver si te conectas :D mi msn es M41L LO 4C4BO D3 BORR4R! Igonra el "chico" -.-' es de Chickorita pero le quite la ''rita y sin querer no le puse la k u-u Mikuz -chan x3 12:21 10 jul 2010 (UTC)